vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane-Anne Deveraux
Jane-Anne Deveraux was a witch. She was the older sister of Sophie Deveraux whose magic has been compromised, Jane-Anne was also the mother of Monique Deveraux. She cast a spell to confirm whether Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child and also linked her to Sophie. Jane-Anne was a member of the Deveraux Family. History Jane-Anne was the mother of Monique Deveraux and the older sister of Sophie Deveraux. Her daughter Monique was chosen for The Harvest, a ritual that required the sacrifice of four young witches in order to strengthen their magic. On the night of the ritual, the Harvest was interrupted by the arrival of Marcellus Gerard and his vampires. Monique was killed and Marcel took away the last witch of the ritual, Davina Claire and left the ritual incomplete. The result of this affair gave Marcel power over the witches and he banned them all from using their magic. Jane-Anne and Sophie devised a plan to retrieve Davina from Marcel to complete the Harvest in order to follow through on their belief that all four girls would be brought back to life. Jane-Anne's final act was to discover and link the werewolf Hayley to her sister Sophie in order to build an alliance with Niklaus Mikaelson against Marcel, before attempting to flee in a cargo holder that was to leave the city but was caught and taken to Marcel, who proceeded to kill her via a slit throat, the same manner in which her daughter had died. Before her death she was possibly the one who got Katherine to lead Klaus into New Orleans to throw over Marcel to accomplish this task. Season 4 In Pictures of You, a letter from Katherine to Klaus reveals that Jane-Anne is plotting a move against Klaus. In The Originals, Klaus goes to New Orleans to meet her. When he arrives, he meets up with his old protégé Marcel. Klaus asks about Jane-Anne and Marcel brings him to her, only to turn the meeting into a tribunal where he finds her guilty of practicing magic without his permission and promptly kills her by cutting her throat, much to Klaus' dismay. The Originals Season One In Sinners and Saints, we learned she had a daughter who was killed in a sacrifice. Jane-Anne desperate to get her back saw a opportunity through Hayley to get Klaus in town to secure Davina who had taken shelter under Marcel to complete the sacrifice and get her daughter back alive. Since she was told Monique would be reborn during the reaping. This is the reason resistance started although the fight wasn't over territory, but over Davina. Personality Jane-Anne Deveraux appears to have had a strong personality and a selfless attitude when it came to her younger sister Sophie. She gave her life to confirm that Hayley was carrying Klaus's unborn child and did not tell Marcel anything about what she'd done, so she also appears to have been incredibly loyal to her sister and the other oppressed New Orleans witches. In'' Sinners and Saints, it was revealed that Jane-Anne believed in the Harvest, and helped prepare her daughter Monique for the sacrifice. Jane-Anne did so based on the belief, that she and the other girls will come back to life, in the Reaping. Physical Appearance Jane-Anne was an attractive woman in her mid 30's. She is an average, but still pretty woman with brown eyes and brunette hair. She and her sister looked very alike. Name *'Jane''' is of Hebrew origin and means "God is gracious". *'Anne' is derived from the Hebrew name Hannah and means "He (God) has favored me" or "gracious". *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. http://surnames.meaning-of-names.com/Deveraux http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Deveraux Appearances Season 4 *''Pictures of You'' (Mentioned) *''The Originals'' The Originals S1 *''Always and Forever'' (Corpse) *''Sinners and Saints'' (Flashback) Trivia *She is the third witch in the series shown to work in a bar, the others being Bree and Gloria. All three are also deceased. *She was killed in same manner as her daughter was. They both had their throats cut. *Jane-Anne had a very strict upbringing. *It is speculated that Jane-Anne had a better relationship with her parents than Sophie did. *Now that Sophie is no longer linked to Hayley, and Agnes the last remaining elder is dead, Jane-Anne's death was for nothing. *It was revealed by Sophie that Jane-Anne had hid at the port ready to leave the city after performing the spell to confirm Hayley's pregnancy and linking her to Sophie. She was caught by Katie's vampire boyfriend Thierry, therefore it could have been what fueled Sophie's willingness to sacrifice a fellow witch, Katie, and her vampire boyfriend. If it wasn't for the coarse of these events, Jane-Anne could have escaped Marcel and survived. *She is part of The Ancestors since she was consecrated and therefore didn't get sucked into oblivion when The Other Side collapsed. Gallery Pictures Always And Forever - Jane-Anne.png Jane (1).png Jane (10).png Jane (11).png Jane (12).png Jane (13).png Jane (14).png Jane (15).png Jane (16).png Jane (17).png Jane (18).png Jane (19).png Jane (2).png Jane (20).png Jane (21).png Jane (22).png Jane (23).png Jane (24).png Jane (25).png Jane (26).png Jane (27).png Jane (28).png Jane (29).png Jane (3).png Jane (30).png Jane (4).png Jane (5).png Jane (6).png Jane (7).png Jane (8).png Jane (9).png Jane Anne Body TO 1x01.jpg Jane-Anne 2 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 3 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 4 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 5 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 6 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 7 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 8 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne card.PNG Jane-Anne Deveraux. JPG Jane-Anne TO 1x05.jpg Jane-anne's grave.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-5.jpg|Jane-Anne with her sister, Sophie Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h41m04s51.png|Preparing the spell. References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deveraux Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts